Captain Scar
CC-3321, nicknamed "Scar", was a clone trooper Captain serving the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Assigned to the cheerful Jedi Knight Serin Waylun, Scar stood as second in command of the 98th Mechanized Division. During the first year of the war, Scar and Waylun rarely saw any combat, as the division was often place on guard duty on industrial worlds. However, Scar offered his insight and ideas during tactical meetings and strategy conferences, becoming well experienced in planning offensive operations. In early 20 BBY, Scar and the 98th Mechanized Division were called out for the first time, fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges. In 19 BBY, Scar accompanied General Waylun to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to help push off the Droid Army. When Order 66 was enacted, Scar and his men turned on their general and attacked. The attack failed, and as a result, Scar was killed when Waylun slashed his chest with his lightsaber. Early Life Like all clones, CC-3321 didn't have a name, just a number. During his training, the Kaminoans noted his talented leadership and as a result, CC-3321 was singled out for command roles. Later in 22 BBY, CL-3321, a lieutenant, accompanied the 192,000 clone troopers to Geonosis. It was there that CL-3321 demonstrated his valor and courage. After his helmet was destroyed, CL-3321 carried on leading his troops, showing his face to the enemy. Suffering several scars on his face, CL-3321 earned the moniker of "Scar". Following Geonosis, Scar was commended for his efforts and was promoted to Captain. Though the clone medics offered to heal his wounds, Scar refused, wanting to keep these scars as a rememberance to those who died on Geonosis. The Clone Wars With units being formed in the Grand Army, Scar was paired up with Jedi General Serin Waylun. Initially, Scar wasn't too much of the humorous type, but as he got to learn more about Waylun, he started to appreciate Serin's light-hearted attitude. Since his Phase I helmet was destroyed during Geonosis, Scar was given a new clone helmet with experiental communications gear. Like most Jedi Generals, Waylun encouraged Scar and his men to devleop their own unique identity. Scar customized his armor with moderate gray markings, using special attachments such as a kama and pauldron, and an antenna on his helmet. (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "A blaster is always a clone's best friend, that's what they always say. Can't say they're wrong about that. With a DC-15 or any other type of blaster by your side, it'll save your life. For me, with always wanting to perfect my aim, I always go under rigorous blaster training just to prove it. The perfect your aim, the higher chance you'll shoot down more clankers, and the chance of dying is decreased." —Captain Scar A valiant Clone Captain, Scar became a well respected hero during the Clone Wars. He is never afraid to voice out his plans and ideas to his superiors when battles take place. A cool-headed and calm trooper, much like Serin, Scar could be seen having sense of humour when he is off-duty. An expert of sharpshooting, Scar constantly improves his blaster training skills, and encourages his brothers to do the same, for he beleives that the better the aim, the more enemies can be shot, and less chance of being killed. Possessing top leadership skills and commitment, no one questions Scar's dedication to serving the Republic. After all, Scar has sworn to uphold its ideals and defend it in any way possible. Category:Captain Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Wars Category:Leader Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clones Category:98th Mechanized Division Category:Male Characters